My Miracle
by MissTeak
Summary: [One shot] Meeting you was my first miracle, while loving you was my last. I will wait for you here, until the day you return from war to be with me again. Loving you was my final act of courage, and what excuses should I have for this pain? [Sess♡Kagome]


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Takahashi-san, and neither do I own the song "Momentum". It belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi.

A/N: Alright, this is really random. It just popped up in my mind after I watched the PV for this beautiful, beautiful song on youtube. I know I am working on "Love after Loss", "Rewind" and "Heaven's Scrapbook" at the same time, but I simply cannot resist this one shot! Please let me put this up for you to enjoy! –pleading eyes-

Anyway, this one shot will be a very sad one. A tear-jerker, in fact, and for those who have been following my other works, it will be a far cry from my usual happy/ kinky/ touching one shots. It will be based on a few lines from the song, and if you want to hear it, go to youtube, type in "hamasaki ayumi" and "Momentum". There it will be. Enjoy and review!

**Title: My Miracle**

* * *

She sat alone at the base of the towering tree, her beautiful eyes watching over the faraway plains with nothing but longing and pain in her eyes. 

_Where was he? Why was he taking so long?_

From somewhere in the glorious azure sky, came a wind that whipped the grass on the expanse of plains in a single direction.

How many winds have she seen, whipping the grass back in this familiar fashion, since the day she sat here, awaiting his return?

She did not know what had happened to him, or why was it that he was not here for her yet. There was no way of finding out.

He promised he would come for her, and she knew he would never deceive her.

She was not afraid of waiting, not when waiting could bring her the happiness she so desperately yearned for. Instead, what she so deeply feared was something bad might have befallen him.

So much time has past; with the leaving of winter and the coming of spring, only to have the entire cycle repeat itself over and over again in an almost depressing manner.

Time washed so much away, and through her most desolate times, she held on stubbornly to her love, and her persistence in waiting.

It did not matter if everything else was gone.

The only things that mattered was that she was still Kagome and he was Sesshoumaru.

If that fact remained, she would wait.

As long as it remained, she would wait.

"**_Kimi ni deaeta koto wa, boku no saisho no kiseki…" (Meeting you was my first miracle…)_**

She thought, watching as the skies above darkened as the sun hid itself behind the clouds.

Maybe even the sun, seemingly so bright and brave, simply could not bear to watch Fate continue playing its cruel game on her.

This was so unfair.

It was not easy for her to love, but when she did, it all led onto a path of pain, angst and no return. She was destined to walk this path.

"_**Kimi wo aishiteru no wa, boku no saigo no yuuki…" (Loving you was my final act of courage…)**_

She thought she found her happy ending in the form of him, but he had to leave for war. An impending war was growing at the borders of his lands, and there was no other alternative to it.

He had to leave, and she could not say anything to it. It hurt so much to watch him leave with her own eyes.

"**_Oshiyoseru konna itami ni, donna iiwake wo sureba ii?" (What excuses should I make for such overwhelming pain?)_**

He told her to wait for him, and promised on the night when they joined for the very first time, he would definitely come back for her.

On the day when he returns victorious from his battle, when the sun is shining high up above all the living things on earth.

He wanted the sun to be the witness to their strong, unyielding love.

She had smiled in response, and nodded, promising she would wait at this spot until the day she finally gets to meet him again.

Day after day, she would return to this spot when the sun was reigning supreme in the sky, in faith of meeting him.

She would wait, and then she would return with disappointment in her heart.

Days turned to months, and she no longer waited only on sunny days.

She waited on rainy days, windy days, cloudy days, snowy days…every single day, she would make her way to the tree where he left her.

She would wait, and then she would return with disappointment in her heart.

Months turned to years, and with this persistence constantly renewed and emphasized by love, she stayed at the spot. She spent countless nights there; waiting, waiting and waiting…just to see him again.

"Sesshoumaru…where are you?" She would whisper, while gazing up at the cool, pearly moon in the dark canopy of the night skies.

Right now, even as she sat at the foot of the tree, she was still holding onto the hopes of seeing him. She was quite sure, for a few times when she was waiting, she had seen images of him.

But whenever she tried to get a better view, everything would be reduced to naught, and what remained would be her interminable waiting for the man she gave her entire heart to.

Could he have died on the battlefield? She did not know, for there was no one to give her an answer to that.

Even if he died, she would want to know, so she could die with him. There was no point in living when the one who held your heart no longer existed.

But he could not have died. He promised her he would return, and he would never be so cruel as to leave her all alone in desolation.

"_**Kimi wo aishiteru no wa, boku no saigo no eien…" (Loving you was the final eternity for me…)**_

Her doe eyes slowly closed with fatigue, pain and self-denial, but when she opened them, there he was.

Back facing her, staring out at the grassy plains as she was doing just a moment ago. The darkened skies were a stark contrast to his pristine white hair.

Joy flooded her heart as it always did when he came into sight, and she hurriedly stood up from her sitting position at the base of the towering tree, running over to where he stood.

_Please do not let this be an illusion,_ she prayed as she ran.

She reached out with her hand, before his name escaped her parted lips.

"Sess-"

He turned, but saw nothing but the trunk of the large tree while a gust of wind once again whipped his hair to the back, such that his face was framed by it.

Suppressing a sigh, he strode over to the foot of the tree, before bending down to place the stalks of white lilies on the grave almost hidden by the shadows.

The tombstone simply read, "My dearest wife, Higurashi Kagome."

Closing his eyes with pain at the memory of her, Sesshoumaru's mind involuntarily went back to the day when he returned from his battle. He had only been gone for four years.

He did not forget about her; in fact, the first place he rushed to immediately upon return was the tree where he told her he would meet her at. The sun was shining brightly, and with every step he took, he felt joy grow in his heart at the prospect of seeing her.

He promised her he would reunite with her when the sun was high up in the sky, watching over them.

But as he approached, the skies darkened ominously.

A few more steps, and he felt the first few raindrops on his skin.

He did not stop though. He would not stop until he reached her.

By the time the tree came into sight, it was pouring heavily.

He ran, and from afar, he could see her silhouette among the tree's shadow through the falling rain.

He ran closer, before the smell of death mingled with rain hit his senses like a sledgehammer.

He collapsed to his knees just before he reached her, and crawled weakly over to where she lay.

Her eyes were closed just as if she was sleeping, with raindrops running down her cheeks in droplets. She was so beautiful.

It was only too bad that the body in which the beauty resided was cold and lifeless.

He came too late. She died waiting for him at the tree.

"Kagome…gomen. Hitori ni sasete gomen." (I'm sorry, Kagome. I am so sorry for leaving you all alone.)

From where he was, the lone grave looked even smaller and lonelier. He wondered, in her last moments, was she crying?

But he never got to know either, for when he found her body, the raindrops were clinging onto her face.

From the distance, he could hear the rumbling of thunder. The first few raindrops fell again as Sesshoumaru was brought out of his painful memories. He would come back again to see her.

The earthy scent of the falling rain, coupled with the scene, was too agonizing for him to bear. With that, he left, without a backward glance.

As soon as he was gone, the skies cleared, and the brilliant sun once again emerged from its hiding place behind the dark clouds. As if by magic, the sky was once again azure blue.

Kagome shook her head in confusion before she sat down again at the foot of the tree. She could have sworn she saw him just now…where did he go? But she would go on waiting…he said he would return when the sun was shining.

"**_Kimi wo aishita hibi wa, boku no saigo no kiseki…" (The days of loving you was my final miracle.)_**

_

* * *

The end. _

A/N: I cannot help it; I am crying as I am writing this. The lyrics in bold, with the mental picture I conjured up, and the contrasting weather changes in sync with their fate…this is making me so sad yet so proud of it at the same time.

I am pretty sure most of you thought Sess was the dead one eh? I hope, despite the sadness, you liked the twist.

Please review, and I thank you for reading!


End file.
